Bokura no Rakuen
Bokura no Rakuen(僕らの楽園, Thiên đường của chúng ta) là bài kết thúc trong tập phim dài Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Thông tin *'Trình bày : '''T-Pistonz+KMC *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki: '''Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Lời nhạc có lúc mạnh mẽ, có lúc nhẹ nhàng như những đợt sóng ngoài biển khơi. Bài hát thể hiện khát khao kết nối của những người bạn từ khắp mọi nơi. Giọng hát nhanh nhẹn và cũng rất nhiệt huyết. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật 人を信じ、認め合う度に 愛と友情を知った みんな僕の大切な仲間 壊れない!無敵の絆! 喜怒哀楽 共に分かち合えばそこに新しい 愛の形が生まれ心が救われる 孤独から仲間の大切さを教えてもらった ここに居ても良いんだと ありのまま受け入れてくれる もう一人じゃないから 星降る夜に泣く事なんて無いのさ 誰にだって居場所がある 君をひとりにはさせない 僕と君の声をひとつに繋いで いつだって銀河を超える 愛は宇宙にも負けない 僕らの楽園守るため 声をひとつにしよう! 人の痛みや悲しみさえも 包み込む大地のように 自分の弱さを受け入れた時 強く!大きくなれた! 春夏秋冬 永久に 過ごせたらそれは素晴らしい日々 命支えるこの世界に 当たり前の幸せなど無い 全てが奇跡的 だってそうだろ? 愛する人が居て 夢を語り合って 叶える事だって出来る 無限の未来がある 無限のLOVEがある 僕は『もう大丈夫!!』 誰にだって強さがある 決し て減ったりはしない 愛のパワー胸の奥で燃やして いつだって限界超えた 愛で闘っていこう 僕らの楽園守るため 心をひとつにしよう! 誰にだって居場所がある 君をひとりにはさせない 僕と君の声をひとつに繋いで いつだって銀河を超える 愛は宇宙にも負けない 僕らの楽園守るため 声をひとつにしよう! 誰にだって強さがある 決して減ったりはしない 愛のパワー胸の奥で燃やして いつだって限界超えた 愛で闘っていこう 僕らの楽園守るため 心をひとつにしよう! LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE 'Bản Romaji' hito wo shinji, mitome au tabi ni ai to yuujou wo shitta minna boku no taisetsu na nakama kowarenai! muteki no kizuna! kidoairaku tomo ni wakachi aeba soko ni atarashii ai no katachi ga umare kokoro ga sukuwareru kodoku kara nakama no taisetsu sa wo oshiete moratta koko ni itemo iin da to ari no mama ukeirete kureru mou hitori ja nai kara hoshi furu yoru ni naku koto nante nai no sa dare ni datte ibasho ga aru kimi wo hitori ni wa sasenai boku to kimi no koe wo hitotsu ni tsunaide itsudatte ginga wo koeru ai wa uchuu ni mo makenai bokura no rakuen mamoru tame koe wo hitotsu ni shiyou! hito no itami ya kanashimi sae mo tsutsumi komu daichi no you ni jibun no yowasa wo ukeireta toki tsuyoku! ookiku nareta! shunkashuutou eikyuu ni sugosetara sore wa subarashii hibi inochi sasaeru kono sekai ni atari mae no shiawase nado nai subete ga kisekiteki datte sou daro? aisuru hito ga ite yume wo katariatte kanaeru koto datte dekiru mugen no mirai ga aru mugen no LOVE ga aru boku wa “mou daijoubu!!” dare ni datte tsuyosa ga aru kesshite hettari wa shinai ai no PAWAA mune no oku de moyashite itsudatte genkai koeta ai de tatakatte ikou bokura no rakuen mamoru tame kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiyou! dare ni datte ibasho ga aru kimi wo hitori ni wa sasenai boku to kimi no koe wo hitotsu ni tsunaide itsudatte ginga wo koeru ai wa uchuu ni mo makenai bokura no rakuen mamoru tame koe wo hitotsu ni shiyou! dare ni datte tsuyosa ga aru kesshite hettari wa shinai ai no PAWAA mune no oku de moyashite itsudatte genkai koeta ai de tatakatte ikou bokura no rakuen mamoru tame kokoro wo hitotsu ni shiyou! LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Believing in people, we experience love and friendship each time we acknowledge each other They’re all my precious friends, our bonds will never break, they’re invincible! If we come to understand our human emotions, a new form of love will be born and save our hearts You taught me how important friends are in my solitude You said it was okay for me to be here Accepted me for who I am I’m not alone anymore I won’t cry at night when the stars are out Everyone has a place where they belong, you aren’t alone Let’s join our voices together as one One day, we’ll pass the Milky Way, our love won’t lose even to the galaxy Let’s unify our voices to protect our paradise Envelop people’s pain and sorrow like the earth When you accepted your weaknesses, you got stronger and bigger! Living forever all year round makes for wonderful days There’s no such thing as happiness for granted on this life-bearing world Everything is like a miracle, aren’t I right? Having people to love, talking about dreams Even making them come true The future is infinite, love is infinite I’ll be all right from now on Everyone has a strength to them, nothing can take that away Set a flame to the power of love deep in your chest Always fight with love that surpasses limits Let’s unify our hearts to protect our paradise Everyone has a place where they belong, you aren’t alone Let’s join our voices together as one One day, we’ll pass the Milky Way, our love won’t lose even to the galaxy Let’s unify our voices to protect our paradise Everyone has a strength to them, nothing can take that away Set a flame to the power of love deep in your chest Always fight with love that surpasses limits Let’s unify our hearts to protect our paradise LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVE 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Hãy cảm nhận tình yêu và tình bạn mỗi lần hiểu hơn về nhau khi tin vào mọi người Ai ai cũng đều là những người bạn đáng quý, biểu tượng tình bạn này là vĩnh cửu! Nếu cùng nhau đến với nhau để hiểu về nhau, Một tình yêu mới sẽ sinh ra từ trái tim chúng ta Dạy tôi biết sự quan trọng của tình bạn Mình sẽ ổn ở vị trí này Vì đã chấp nhận tôi bất kể tôi là ai Tôi không còn cô đơn nữa Tôi sẽ không còn khóc khi đêm vắng đi những vì sao Không ai cô đơn cả vì ai cũng có một nơi họ thuộc về Hãy đem giọng nói của tất cả chúng ta hòa lại làm một Vượt qua những dải ngân hà, tình yêu này vẫn không khuất phục trước vũ trụ Hãy cùng liên kết những âm hưởng để bảo vệ thiên đường của chúng ta! Hãy che chở cho những vết thương và những nỗi buồn của mọi người giống như trái đất này Chúng ta trở nên mạnh mẽ và trưởng thành hơn khi nhìn nhận ra khuyết điểm của mình! Hãy sống và làm nên những ngày tuyệt vời nhất Thế giới sự sống này luôn tồn tại hạnh phúc Như phép màu đúng không ? Nói về giấc mơ và mang mọi người đến với tình yêu Chúng ta biến ước mơ thành sự thật Tình yêu luôn vô tận bất chấp tương lai Chắc chắn tất cả sẽ ổn Mỗi người có một sức mạnh riêng mà không ai lấy đi được Hãy tạo nên ngọn lửa sức mạnh cho chính mình Luôn luôn chiến đấu với tình yêu vượt qua mọi giới hạn Hãy liên kết những trái tim này để bảo vệ thế giới tuyệt vời này Ai cũng có nơi mà họ thật sự thuộc về Hãy cùng hòa giọng nói của chúng ta lại thành một Vượt qua ngân hà, tình yêu chúng ta không khuất phục vũ trụ Hòa âm hưởng của nhau để bảo vệ thiên đường này Ai cũng có sức mạnh riêng của mình, mỗi người khác nhau Thắp nên ngọn lửa sức mạnh từ sâu thẳm trong trái tim này Hãy cùng tình yêu chiến đấu vượt qua mọi giới hạn Hãy liên kết những trái tim này để bảo vệ thiên đường của chúng ta LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) LOVELOVELOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVE (Lơp lợp lớp, lớp lơp lợp lơp) Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc Thể_loại:Âm nhạc